


Surprise!

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 2004: Harry has something important to tell Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: A Surprise Under the Christmas Tree

“Wake up!”

Draco muttered as Harry nudged him, rolling over and trying to fall back into sleep. “Go’way.”

“It’s Christmas morning, love, and Santa’s left gifts under the tree.”

Draco sat up slowly, rubbing sleep from his tired, grey eyes. “I do hope he’s left a fresh pot of coffee as well,” he muttered, a hint of whine in his tone.

Harry smiled. “There’s coffee and pastries, as well as fresh bread and marmalade. But you can’t have any of it until you come downstairs.”

“Want you for breakfast.” Draco raised one eyebrow and waited.

“Later. Presents first. It’s important.”

#

They were surrounded by shreds of wrapping paper and piles of gifts. Draco sat wrapped in a new warm robe, watching as Harry crawled under the tree to retrieve a small package in unfamiliar paper.

“Must be from Santa.”

Draco took the gift Harry offered and opened the box carefully. Inside he found photograph of his partner, turning side to side and showing his naked belly, which held just a bit of roundness, and a bow stuck to skin.

He set it down, swallowing hard. Harry curled in his lap.

“Happy Christmas,” Harry murmured. “You’re going to be a Papa.”


End file.
